


Elmore Ink (Rewrite)

by NightmareElmore



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Elmoreink, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareElmore/pseuds/NightmareElmore
Summary: After The events of "The Inquisition" Elmore has been sucked into the Void. Gumball Watterson wakes up into a twisted version of his town with Toon/Human hybrids that are after him calling him "The Demon". Can Gumball survive and make it back home or will he fall into the endless abyss like so many before him.
Relationships: Gumball Watterson & Masami Yoshida, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my original elmoreink story. I'm trying to fix the grammar in this rewrite. So I hope you guys like this.

This story takes place after The Inquistion from The Amazing World Of Gumball.I made this idea I got from Bendy And The Ink Machine game. Sot here will be a lot of violence in this story so enjoy.

Elmore Ink

The Nightmare Begins

~Watterson Residence Time 9:50 p.m.

It was just another day at school for Gumball Watterson except for this morning,his archenemy Rob disguises himself as Superintendent named Evil tries to turn all the students and staffs into humans and then into live action ones.

He and Darwin manage to foil his plans and turn everyone back to normal. Rob was going to say why he was doing all of this until Tina knocks him out before he could have said anything. Gumball was thinking about this with his little brother Darwin in there room after the events of the day. Anais meanwhile was already sleeping as she was going to focus on a big test tomorrow.

"Gumball do you ever wonder what Rob was going to say before Tina beat him up?Maybe it was something very important?" Darwin asking his feline brother but he just ignores Darwin's question.

"Nah he probably was just stalling for time and then ran away the moment we we're all distracted". Saying this nonchalantly to his little brother.

"Isn't that what you did when Penny-"

"Shut Up". Gumball trying not to remember that night."

"Maybe your right Gumball. I mean if it was really important he could've just told us what was going on, rather then disguise himself, brainwash everybody, forcing them to become something there not and calling himself Evil.". Darwin rolls his eyes over this.

"I mean seriously out of all the fake names he goes with Evil. Man Rob really can't really help with being the villain."

" So anyway goodnight Gumball." Darwin then goes into his fishbowl and closes his eyes falling asleep.

"Night Darwin." Gumball saying this to his brother before his eyes closed as well.

Unknowingly outside his home the world of Elmore is being sucked into the void. Gumball being asleep not knowing what's happening he,his brother and sister end up being sucked into the unknown of the void.

~ Unknown Time 8:50 a.m.

Gumball later wakes up in an unknown place. He get up then puts his hand on his head rubbing it as he thinks that he just woke up from a concussion.

"Ugh did I had that dream where I was falling from the sky again? Seriously this is the fourteen time this happ-"He opens his eyes and sees that things are different.

The skies were filled with clouds that looked like they would start a storm any second. The streets were empty along with the house's were destroyed and all of them were covered in black ink. The whole place was void of color expect for shades of yellow and brown that looks like a post apocalyptic world that was like in the books or movies.

"What The What happened here it looks like a mix of when Larry quitted all his jobs and Alan losing his faith in the world"? Gumball confused as he walks down the streets of the wasteland like town.

He looks around seeing some of the buildings in wreckage with ink covering them.He then notices several posters with the words DREAMS COME TRUE AND IMAGINATION with a monochrome rainbow on it with a person but his face was torn off.

Below it was a tape recorder with the name "Laurence" on it. He takes the item off the street and plays the recording.

Laurence

Seriously it feels like that I'm the only one who's mostly doing all the work in this place and I have several other jobs after this mess.

Out of this job and those two who keep messing with my life I would rather have them. I still haven't seen my girlfriend or proposed to her because of this job. I think the universe just hates me and wants to mess with me for a sick game.

I think without me this town would've fallen about years ago. If things keep going the way they are now and if He's not paying this week.

THEN I AM OUTTA HERE!

The recording stops and Gumball recognized that voice belongs to Larry. Oddly Larry was right as Elmore did fell apart without him that one time.

He was wondering who he was talking about until he sees a trail of ink that was going somewhere. Gumball then follows this trail of ink for five minutes until he sees a familiar sight.

He finds that his home the Watterson Residences was also is covered in this strange ink. As his home now looks like one of those homes from that fairy tale story about the old lady who was living in a house made of candy.

That later turns out to be a witch who wanted to fatten up two kids before she could eat them whole. He then sees the ink trail leads inside his house he reluctantly enters the home looking for answers to what is going on in Elmore.

~"Wattersons Residence" 11:37 a.m.

Gumball opens the door to his home noticing that it's oddly quiet. Unknowningly some hears him arriving then quickly hides.

"Mom","Dad","Anais", "Darwin are you home"? As he calling for them to come here to ask them what's going on. Until he suddenly hears the TV in the living room playing the Daisy the Donkey theme song.

" Daisy,Daisy The Donkey

Daisy,Daisy The Donkeey

Daisy,Daisy,Daisy The Donnkkey"-

The t.v. is turned off with him having an annoyed look on his face. Until he here's the song again "Da..isy,Da..isy" but the tv was off and its sounds more threatening as it coming from somewhere else in the room. It was breathing heavily behind his head he turns around to see what is was ...

"DAISY THE DONKEYYYYYYYY"!

The monster screams this and Gumball screams in horror from the creatures apperance.

The monster in question looks like his little sister Anais but she was taller almost the size of an eighteen year old. Her face looked almost human but has the lower jaw and left side of her face looks just like a cartoon rabbit, she has rabbit ears on the back of her skull,there was also some hair on the top right side of her head plus a hidden human ear.

The nails on her hands were like a wolverine's wore a black dress underneath it was her original short sleeve dress what was more strange is her skin was some kinda mix of harvest gold,tan,and he also found odd about her is that she was dripping ink.

Actually he now figured out that the ink that he followed to his house came from this monster. "Anais "tries" to attack Gumball with her claws but he dodges her as making her slam into the tv. Electrical noises can be heard as she is screaming in pain.

Now with the monster distracted Gumball uses this opportunity to run out the front door. He goes outside the house and starts running away from his home. As he is further down the lawn of the neighbors.

"Anais" smashes the door and sees Gumball running. She starts to chase him while running on all fours and hopping like an actual rabbit. As she ran the plants and the trees behind her decay and rotted away.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ANIAS"? Gumball running for his life while turning his head towards the Rabbit.

" WHAT KIND OF MORONS NAME THERE DAUGHTER ANUS"! She gets angrier over this as she lunges at the feline but he jumps up the fence and she crashes through the fence and towards the house destroying it.

Gumball continues to run further away in fear. The monster comes out of the rubble she looks around to see that the cat is gone enraged slamming the ground with her claw like hands as screams at the top of her lungs.

"COME BACK KITTY.I HAVEN'T BEGAN TO PLAY WITH YOU! COME BACK AND PLAY KITTY, COME BACK AND PLAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE!"she angrily shouts as her echo can still be heard from even from far away.

~Elmore Jr High School Time 12:12

Gumball stops to catch his breath after he manage to escape the Anias monster. Oddly he somehow arrives at Elmore Jr High middle school.

What was strange about the besides that it was also in ruins like the rest of the town (except this was more intact then the rest of them to be honest) was that it was barricaded,with the words GET OUT on the payment.

Cautiously Gumball went up the steps of the school hoping to find his friends or anyone there. As he got closer to the doors he heard a noise coming from inside the school. It was a demonic growl mix with heavy breathing.

Despite this he continued to walk further and further towards the door. When he was just in front of the door. He attempts to open it. As he twisted the handle then about to open it sightly. He opens to see the school halls where void of anyone, the lights were dim and flickering on and off, and most of the school was very damaged with some graffiti made of ink on the walls that was dripping saying "THIS WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME!'

As Gumball was walking in the empty halls. He could hear the sound of the heavy breathing getting louder and louder as he was walking further towards it, until he could find the source of it coming from his classroom.

At first he hesitates then slowly Gumball walks towards the door at first it was very quiet. He peeks at the window of the classroom to see that no one was inside the room as it was as quiet as a graveyard. He then reaches to nob of the door then slowly opens it to the classroom.

Then a massive right arm covered in ink grabs Gumball's hand. Terrified Gumball looks up to see something that was looking at him from the window of the class room door. He could only see a monster with a smiling face,a cat like muzzle,with ink like cat ears almost looking exactly like him with ink dripping from it's face and grin. Gumball manages to free his arm from the creature.

The monster punches though the door with it's long right arm made of ink, it then limps out if the room chasing the feline across the halls. Gumball then runs down the halls noticing the spreading ink everywhere. That continues to consume the remaining lights of the school.

Along with only thing that appears due to the darkness was a twisted smile. After running out of the door and down the steps of the door Gumball turns around to see if the monster was chasing him. Much to his reassurence that the ink monster wasn't there.

"Just what the what was that thing".

Then a rumbling sound coming from the ground which Gumball then ran from the school and what he was the giant spiral that sprouted from the ground and pierced through the bottom of the school causing it to rise into the air. The pillar was now the size of a skyscraper

What was made from this spiral were the four elements of fire,water,earth and air. Surrounding it were four individuals circling it that were colored in green,red,black and pale robes riding four equines in the sky.

"And what he then saw from above the skies and heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see."

The first one seems to look like a teenage female who was riding a zombie like horse. She was wearing a green cloak and appears to be cackling like a witch. She was firing wind out of her hands.

" And he saw, and behold a green horse: and she that sat on her had two crossbows on each hand; and a mask of the plague was given unto her: and she went forth infect, and to decay."

The second one appered to be a grown woman in late 30's. She wore a red cloak and armor on her arms,legs and wearing a helmet like a knight in dark red armor from the dark ages. With flames coming out of both her armor and horse that wore armor with fire coming out of it with flamming mane.

"He then heard the second beast say, Come and see. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to her that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto her a great sword."

The Third was the most massive out of all of them. He appears to be a grown fat man that was wearing a mask like the others. He wore a black cloak but it appears that he has antlers like moose inside the cloak.

His horse that wore a blindfold, look very dehydrated and look like nothing but skin and bones. It a mystery that the horse doesn't collapse under his pressure. Speaking of as his stomach rumble so did the earth below him.

"He heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine."

The last one was the shortest of all of them. He looked just like a child at the age of twelve. He wore a skull mask along with a pale robe. Weilding a scythe on his hand, riding a skeletnal horse. He manipulated the water that was in his bottle that was on his belt it turned into ice which then became mist.

"And then he heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him."

"Together with the power that was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, hunger, death, and with the beasts of the earth."

Gumball was confused and terrified of who these creatures were. Until one of them spotted him. It was the green rider who points her index finger pointing at the where the feline is.

"KITTY"! Shouting at the top of her lungs as she orders her steed to go towards the ground intending on killing Gumball.

"Seriously not again." Terrified he starts to run from the horsemen who he recognizes as the monstrous version of his little sister.

Along with the green rider the rest of the horsemen chases after the feline using hydro and pyro kinesis in an attempted to slow him down,along with terrakinesis to shatter the ground beneath him. The green horseman uses her aerokinesis to punch the air then hits the back of Gumball sending him flying all is heard is a scream.

Irritated the green rider gets off her horse and throws a temper tantrum kicking and screaming that Gumball was not hers.

~Downtown Time 1:43 p.m.

"You better not be making this up." A masculine female voice sounding irritated.

"It's true I saw him near downtown and he was flying through the air". A goofier male voice try to convince the others about what he saw.

"Last time you said that we were nearly killed by those freaks". The male with a whiner voice complains.

"Yeah you ran away between the tale behind your back while we had to do the dirty work a wuss". This one was more sophisticated female voice but she sounded very annoyed.

"Hey that was that one time I did that"! Trying to defend his actions for his cowardice.

"How you even manage to survive all this is unbelievable." A grumpier male voice saying this to his pathetic companion who whines again.

"Guys that's enough .We need focus right now, so since you saw "him" you stay here just so you can watch if there coming. While it'll scout ahead to make sure if it's safe" The assertive female voice who is ordering the goofy boy.

This gets the others to follow her leaving just him alone while the others are searching for something.

Gumball then flies towards elmore mall then slams into a brick wall face first then he falls to the ground on his back groaning in alerts the goofy person who was behind the wall. He then peeks down to see who it was.

Gumball gets up then looks on top of the wall to see the top head of his friend Banana Joe. Feeling glad to see a familiar face and gets back up to talk to the comedic "banana".

"Oh good it's just you Banana Joe."

"Oh hey there little guy are you lost or something"? He asked the blue feline waving at him.

"Well not really I just woke up here,seeing that everywhere is covered in ink, a mutated version of my sister tried to kill me, a monster that inside my school also tried to kill me along with four other guys riding horses."He explains his story to Joe who was a bit off of the talking blue cat.

"Okay...So what's your sister's name strange talking cat?"Joe wondered

"Uh Anais? Why you asking me this you already meet her you know the pink rabbit"?

"Don't know anyone named that but I'm pretty sure that was The Witch you encountered."He figured out who the cat was talking about

"Well she can be one sometimes." The two start to laugh over. After that Joe is now glaring at the blue feline. While Gumball's laugh started to become nervous then stopped.

But Joe is there something wrong with you ? You're acting alot more odd then you usually are buddy? "

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that question "Little Demon".Joe saying this with a serious voice with Gumball now having a confused look on his face now.

"Wait demon?" Gumball was confused about that last statement.

He then jumps from behind the brick wall and lands in front of the now terrified blue cat and sees that Joe too is a strange human/toon hybrid,The top of his head has Banana Joe's head and eyes expect the lower part of him was human with freckles and a mouth had buck teeth,a bit of hair on the back of his head,he wore a sweater with a shirt underneath but his the right arm is pure black with three fingers,while his left leg was a stump he also wore gray pants.

"Lucky me I get to kill "The Demon" today." Joe wickedly smiling at the now terrified blue then pulls out his mallet from the debris.

"What the what happened to you?".Gumball asking him why Joe looks like that. The Banana annoyed thinking he's lying to him tells Gumball.

"Don't play stupid with me you may have shrank o but your the one who caused all those other monsters showed up to my town then THOSE FREAKS KILLED MY FAMILY"! Now angry shouting at Gumball then runs away from the enraged banana human but he then bumps into alot of more familiar faces.

They all turned to see the blue feline that was behind him.

Gumball notices that these were his friends. They all almost look like the humans Rob turned them into. Except they all had parts of there toon selves on them. Tina and her mouth and eyes of her Trex self,Tobias arm and the lower part of his head had his cloud face and his legs looked liked his multi colored cloud self.

Ocho had his left eye pixelated and his lower body had legs like a spider,Masami's left side of her face had a cloudy like appearance with her right arm was mostly a cloud,with her feet were made of clouds,Sussie's was the scariest next to Ocho's cause his form reminded him of head was upside down with real human eyes under them,Her mouth was massive and it looked like she couldn't walked as she was crawling instead.

Plus they were all holding pipes,wrenches ,a katana and a tommy gun with the exceptions of Sussie and Masami while the rest were glaring at him.

Gumball stared to scream which cause "Sussie" to scream as well.

"What the hell is that thing?"-"Tobias' confused and pointed at the blue feline.

"So Joey was telling the truth for once."-"Ocho' surprised that Joe was telling the truth this time.

"Are you sure that's The Demon? He's too short, and his face isn't dripping ink?"-"Masami" wondering who is blue cat is.

"Doesn't matter lets just take take him down before he alerts the"others". 'Tina" ordering them pointed the gun at the blue cat. She pulled the trigger and bullets start flying as Gumball dodges all of there

Gumball was now running for his life from these monsters that looked like his friends. He doesn't notices that he just ran into a brick wall then was cornered by them with no where to run.

The group of hybrids all started to corner him with "Joe" rejoining them. Gumball was now terrified for his life as he continues to walk backwards from them He trips then crawls backwards until he bumps into another one of them.

The feline then turns his head to then looks up to see who this mysterious person is.

He imminently recognized that this was girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald. Who was glaring down at him like she did when he was babysitting her she was mad at him for breaking his promise not to stay up late to watch her sister.

But while she didn't get hurt Penny was still screaming at him for almost getting him,Darwin and his sister in trouble. She was a human/toon hybrid like the others except her right eye looked like her toon selfs and had an antler on top on the side of her head.

Her outfit was different when Rob turned her into one of them. As this one wore a shirt jacket with a collar that had ink on her left shoulder and a T shirt under it with was holding a pipe with her right hand that looked similar to her

arm before she came out of her shell.

"Penny"!? Gumball saying this before "Penny" swings her pipe and hits Gumball's head so hard it knocks him out.

As Gumball's unconscious body falls down to the ground. "Penny" is still glaring at the blue cat, she then picks a pocket knife out of her coat pocket.

She grabs Gumball's throat and while still having a murderous look on her she brings the knife above her head and as the blade was about to stab through Gumball's then grabs Penny's forearm preventing her from killing the blue kitten.

She then turns her head to see who the one that stop her. The hand belongs to "Masami" with a concern look on her face. The others were confused as to why "Masami" has stopped "Penny" from killing "The Demon". "Penny" with a enraged look on her face facing "Masami".

"Why are you stopping me. I'm just sending this abomination back to depths of hell were it belongs". "Penny" saying this with a more calm look on her face but is still furious.

"I know you're mad but hear me out.I think this creature isn't working for any of those monsters. He didn't seem to know who The Witch or The Demon were. Don't get me wrong I'm not siding with this thing. but he would be more useful to us alive then dead. Maybe if we get some information out from him I think he could be able to help us out." "Masami" explaining why they should spare him to "Penny".

"Penny" thinks for a second and then let's go of Gumball's throat she looking at him she points to "Ocho" and saids to him.

"Just bring this son of a bitch back to the base with us."As ordered "Ocho" then carries the blue felines unconscious body into his arms.

As the seven of them start to leave "Penny" then puts her hand on the back of "Masami's" a stern look on her face she quietly tells the cloud hybrid.

"If you're wrong about this and if he is working with The Wattersins. I'm going to cut all your fingers off of both of your hands understand".

"Masami" just nods with a nervous look on her face. Unsure if she did the right thing on sparing the toon cat or not.

~ Elmore Mall

Far away from them an unknown figure was watching all of this happened with binoculars in his hands. As he notices the blue kitten was with them. The unknown figure just smiles and saids to himself.

"Well this is something you don't sssee everyday. Maybe I should inform him about one of them has just arrived to our "amazing world". He's saying to sarcastically with a twisted cackle.


	2. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the story just so you know The ink verisons of the characters have different names then there town counterparts.

Elmore Ink

Chapter 2

The Interrogation

~ "Elmore"

The alarm was buzzing very loudly as Gumball was trying to turn the snooze button on the device.

He almost manages to get to the snooze button but instead it falls into Darwin's fishbowl electrocuting him in the process waking his little brother up.

Darwin who is now mad after getting electrocuted slaps Gumball in face which causes to wake the lazy feline up.

"Ugh my cheek". He rubs his face on the part Darwin just slapped.

"Well it'ssss about time you waked up Gumball". The goldfish annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Wh..wh..wait. So all of that was just a dream." Gumball sighs in relief knowing that the werid ink world was just a nightmare.

"What wasss jusst a dream Watterson"? Darwin with one if his eyebrows lifting in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it later Darwin. But fir now time to SEIZE THIS DAY". He jumps out of bed in glee much to the goldfishes confusion.

Along with his sister who was covering her ears as she was still half asleep but gets annoyed by her older brothers shouting.

(Mr Sky Blue Plays as Gumball leaves his house and everything is upbeat and cheerful.)

The day gets even more strange when he sees his girlfriend the shape shifting yellow fairy Penny Fitzgerald. All of a sudden the background turns into space as the two were now floating in the atmosphere of space.

Gumball and Penny were closed there eyes there faces where leaning closer to each other and just when the two were about to kiss. Penny covers her boyfriends mouth with her to his confusion the feline opens his eyes to see that Penny is now glaring at him.

"This is a dream you dumbass". Her voice sounding just like the penny he meet in the messed up ink world.

"Wait what-?" Then Penny punches Gumball in the face causing him to lose his grip on Penny, then he falls into the sky screaming all the way down to earth and a loud bang is heard.

~Unknown Place

Gumball starts to regain some consciousness but he starts to hear a familiar voice. It's a bit blurry at voice as he doesn't know what's going on.

"Look I know it's been ruff for you lately _. But you can't just mop around all the time. I mean you barley smile anymore and you're starting to act more like your step sister". A concern voice that sounding female is heard.

"Wait... Carrie?" Hearing the voice of his emo ghost friend and girlfriend of his little brother Darwin.

"Also you haven't eaten any of my welcome to the neighborhood gift basket.

Plus you also slamming the door at my face everytime I try to talk to you." The bowtie boy concerned for his health as the sweater boy has lost alot of weight. He wasn't large before but he has an unhealthy type of thin now.

"Ugh...Alan". Gumball disgusted as he could recognize the balloon boy but his voice was a little deeper.

But when Gumball regains vision he sees to different people in front of him. On his left was an optimistic boy with a teal bowtie, blonde hair and on his right was an emo girl with white hair dye on her hair. The emo girl was patting the his shoulder in a way to show concerned for him.

They sounded just like his friends as he looked around he notices that he's at the school cafeteria. Along that there were human versions of his friends as he saw some of them whispering about something.

But he looks down on his paw- hands wait what. Though he doesn't know what is going on her but he's looking in the eyes of the person's body that he is in.

"Allen he really doesn't want to hear that right now". "Carrie" sounding a bit annoyed .

"I'm only trying to help Caroline. I just not in a good place ". Allen peeks to see _ not even listening to them.

"I know but right now we need to get him back to his old self. He not even responding or doing any of his snarky quips anymore". Pointing to the depressed boy infront of her.

"Old self what is she talking about"? Gumball wondering why they look a bit sad seeing him.

"I do want to help him out of his position, I mean I regain my faith in the world because. So as his friend I should do the same for him."

"Well that's going to be a bit of a problem cause most of our friends kinda hate him including Darwin".

"What"? Gumball in shock of this.

"Well maybe we should help him find another girlfriend"? Allen suggested with Caroline to slapp him.

"Wait what but Penny's my-" Gumball tries to say something but strangely he can't say anything.

"Are you nuts.." Looking at _ hoping she didn't just made him more depressed as he already was of reminding him of his ex girlfriend. "What is wrong with you it's only been three days. He needs more time to move and so does Penelope." You have to wait about a month or two after the breakup." Gumball's jaw drops after hearing that part.

"Penelope? Break Up?! WHAT THE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Do you think some girl is going to come here and-" Then a Raven haired girl comes to there table for something she looks a bit worried but putting up a fake smile and was next to the

"What isn't that?" Gumball immediately recognizes the this girl

"Hey is _ free. Cause I need him for a very important thing tonight okay bye". She grabs _ off the table and brings him to the hallway to discuss something with him. Leaving Allen and Caroline confused of what just happened.

"Well that escalated pretty quickly". Alan pretty suprised that out of all the girls that showed up it was her.

"Wait was that Masumi"? Carrie pondering what Masumi was planning on doing with him.

~Underground 2:10 p.m.

After Gumball was knocked unconscious by "Penny".The group of hybrids brought his body to an unknown location. As the blue cat stared to regain consciousness after having a dream within a dream. Gumball starts to hear two people yelling at each other.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BROUGHT THAT THING IN HERE!" The voice that shouted sounded male as Gumball hear his voice as it almost sounding very familiar.

"Hey don't look at me was her idea to bring him here". She points to Masami now with an annoyed look on her face. The boy now turns to her and starts to yell at the cloud girl.

"SERIOUSLY MASUMI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HE COULD-" the boy gets cut off by another voice in the room who was watching Gumball this whole time.

"Wait isn't that...?" Gumball muttering as

"GUYS THE TOON WOKE UP" The female voice shouted alerting the other three to her location where Gumball was held.

"Ugh... what is going on and why...am I tied up?" As he looked right in front of him. Gumball sees a human/toon version of his brothers emo girlfriend Carrie.

Her appearance is that she had short hair that covered her ghost eye with a skull hair clip on her hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt with two black buttons and a black collar.

She wore a skirt but she didn't have legs but a ghost tail like the ghost girl. He also notices that's he's tied up to a chair.

The emo girl then sits down in a chair that was infront of him. With her hands on her knees. She looks at the blue cat with a concern look then tells him.

"If you're wondering why your tied up. It's because the others don't trust you and think you might be a threat to all of us. But just to inform you that I will try to help you as much as I can." Saying this sincerity to him.

"Carrie what is this place and who are the others you guys keep talking about"? Gumball

The emo girl is surprised by the blue kitten had already figured out her name.

"How did you even know my name?" Gumball answers her question.

"Well that's because your my friend and also the fact your my brother's girlfriend".

"Your brother?" She asks him.

"You know Darwin the goldfish." Gumball answered her.

Carrie is now confused that the blue kitten knows her boyfriends name and a bit more of when he said goldfish.

"Wait what's your last name."

"Watterson"? Gumball truthfully answers her question.

"That can't be right he only has his little sister?" She informs him this. Which now confuses the blue cat.

"What the what are you talking about Carr-".Gets cut off by a familiar voice.

"Caroline your not supposed to talk to him until we're sure he's not working with them." The cyclops informing the ghost girl. She then leaves the chair with her now floating. Gumball then looks at the boy and immediately recognizes the cyclops. He wore a yellow shirt,red shorts, shoes with long socks,under his hair he had a huge one eye that had ink dripping on it.

"Rob!?" Gumball confused now that his arch enemy his here with "Penny" and Carrie .The cyclops turns around and looks down on the kitten.

"First of all it's Robrecht and you probably already figured out who Caroline was before we showed up. So I going to ask you this question how did you get here".

"Well it's because "Penny" here knocked me out and-" gets cut off by the antlered girl. Who hits him with a pipe.

"He meant how did you get to our world you dumbass." She insults the cat.

"How should I know yesterday this guy (points at Robrecht with a confused look on his face) well a different guy. That cames to my school disguising himself as a the Superintendent Evil but pronounces as "Eh-vill"..( Penny just looks at Robrecht with a you can't be serious look on her face. Then Robrecht turns to glare at her.) Intending to stomp out our cartoonish ways by "fixing" us." Using quotation marks.

"How so?" Robrecht asking what his look a like did.

"What I meant by this is that he tried to turn us into(looks at them) you then puts Masami into one of his machines and this one was slowly turning her into a live action person. Me and Darwin manges to foil his plans by using the memories of our friends by turning everyone back to normal selves but then Evil looked like he wanted to have a fist fight with me. But then he ran away like a pathetic coward until Banana Joe used his banana peel to stop him from escaping and he fell to the floor.( "This causes Caroline to chuckle a bit.)

"As Evil fell down to the floor. We all gathered around him to see "Evils" body deformed. I turn took off his mask to reveal to be Rob my archenemy. He then tries to weasel is way out but Tina (who is a T-Rex by the way if I didn't explain that to you) knocks him unconscious with her tail."After that I came home, went to bed and then I came here to this werid world where everything is a shade of yellow and everything is covered in ink." He finishes his story to the trio. But then Caroline asks the blue cat.

"So what did "Evil" due to Carrie in your world"? Gumball then nonchalantly answers to the emo.

"Well he had to be buried because you were a ghost and they put manure in your gravestone". This causes the emo girl to smack Robrecht in the back of his head causing him minor pain.

Robrecht rubs the back of his head now with an annoyed look at the emo girl who smack him. But looks in a somber face and bitterly informs Gumball.

"I think it wouldn't have mattered anyway even if he manages to succeed in it. He would've been send here to our home. Gut then The Demon would've showed up and killed them all of them." Gumball then wonders what he's talking about. Then "Penny" sarcastically replies to Rob's answer.

"Well that was obvious. That lame-brained idea can only be cooked up by a toon version of Robrecht." Saying this nonchalantly to them. Rob gets annoyed by her comment about him. Gumball then asks them.

"Umm Toon verison of him? What are you guys even talking about?" He question them about the monster.

"Penny" then tells Robrecht and Carloine to leave her alone with the cat. They leave the room with Caroline having a concerned look on her face for Gumball.

~The Interrogation 3:49 p.m.

"Penny" then grabs the chair she then sits down with her right leg and arms crossed while glaring at him.

"First of all my name's Penelope. Only my friends can call me Penny. Second look at me when I'm talking to you."

"But I am looking at you Pen.. I mean Penelope." Gumball corrected himself before name she got mad at him. But was unsure what she was taking about.

"You're not". Gumball gives her a confused look still unsure what's she's talking about.

"I meant your face" She points at him.

"What about my face."

"It's at an angle turn it until you can actually look at me". She orders him turn his face.

"I can't do that cause this is how my face is normally ". This annoys Penelope as she then gets up from the chair, then comes to where Gumball is tied up.

She then bends down put both her hands on the sides of Gumball's face and then she turns his head which causes Gumball to scream in pain as she's doing this. This continues until Gumball's head is actually directly looking at her. Penelope does pause for a minute to notice how weird his face looks when it's looking directly at someone.

"No wonder why you always keep your face in an angle". Penelope moves from Gumball and returns to the sits back down and still glaring at the blue kitten.

"So why did you bring me here to your base." He questions this to the girl infornt of him.

"The reason for that is because Masumi suggested it. But if it was me calling the shots you be dead." Penelope makes her hand look like a gun while she talking and pretends to fire. Which frightens him seeing that Penelope is very different from Penny.

"Wait who's Masumi?" He is very confused about this statement.

She then signs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Remember when you told about Masami. Yeah in other words that's Masumi."

" Listen I'm going to tell you something and this going to mess you up. Look you,your family, your friends and your hometown...it's a show".

"What are you talking about like that movie were that guy's life was a TV show and he has no idea about it."

" Somewhat but that one was about a reality show. Your's was a work of fiction made by someone using live action backgrounds with multiple artstlyes of rejected mascots." Penelope correcting this statement.

"So just like that movie."

"Except your not a real person".

"Of course I'm real."

"Your a talking blue cat who's brother is a goldfish that manage to grow legs, your sister is a pink rabbit, your parents are a cat and rabbit. If that were true then you and her should be a Cabbits."

"A What"?

"Cat rabbit hybrid."

"Oh but that still doesn't change a thing Penny-" He then gets hit with a shelge hammer to the top of his head.

"Ow".

"Guess that you're not working for The Demon after all. Your either too ignorant or just a plain stupid".Gumball is confused of who this monster she,Joe and Robrecht were talking about.

"So who's this demon you guys keep talking about anyway. They keep calling me that to me but I don't know why that is?"

Penelope then clenches her fist's and then glares at the blue cat.

"Hope you like long stories kid".

~ Flashback

"It all happened when Ben Bocqulet came to our town. He said he was going to give everyone an opportunity of a lifetime and make all there dreams come true. He hired alot of workers to work on his studio. He got my father and others to construct some kind of machine saying to him that it will help the town. My dad had to work overtime working on that damn thing. I barely get to see him in the morning and he was to exhausted when he got back home at night.

After when the studio finally opened alot people started disappearing after my dad said he finished some machine that he was working on for Ben. Which then I started to feel like something or someone been messing with my memories

Then it started.

The day after the studio opened these five monsters showed up attacking our town. They're were all dressed like the Horsemen Of The Apocalypse. Four of them appeared to human or what was left. There are five of them in total. The Witch,The Snake, The Beast,The Worm and the strongest and the one who started all this was The Demon.

He looks just like you with the sweater vest but he was taller, thinner as if he was skeleton, and his face except for his mouth was covered in ink that was dripping from his body. With that twisted smile on his face.

They destroyed the entire town and killed so many people including my family who were devoured by that fat rabbit we call The Worm. The Demon arrived to our school then started to attack all of us.I don't remember what happened after he killed me.

But I woke up in this form then I meet Robrecht and a bunch of other survivors from what we called The Inkquestion. We all formed a resistance group called The Insurgence so we can find a way to end The Wattersins once and for all.

I'm unsure what happened to Ben Bocqulet after the disastor but I'm pretty sure he was killed during The Inkquestion.

~ Insurgence Base 4:20 p.m.

"Wait Wattersins. You just replaced the "o" with an "i" near the end."

"Yep".

There was a pause for a second.

"So... why didn't you guys just called yourselves"The Resistance" or "The Rebels"? Penelope then answers.

"It's because the author of this story wanted a different name for the resistance group and the Rebellion has been already taken."

(Hey you try to come up with an original name for a resistance group it's hard).

Gumball and Penelope looked up at the ceiling with confused looks on there faces.

"Who was that"? The blue cat questioned

Just ignore him". She replied

( Just ignore me like everyone else does. You Nutcase)

"What was that"? Penelope angered by that insult.

(Nothing...)

Gumball then opens his mouth to clear this awkward moment of silence.

"So Penelope I can ask you something"?

"What"

"Did you have a boyfriend? I not saying that I want to ask you out or anything. I just wanted to know if you had one before all this happened, Causing in one of my dreams I heard Carloine talking about you-"?

"Don't recall having one but I only know that we broke up." She replies with an angry look. Which makes the blue cat uncomfortable.

"Oh" He didn't know it was personal for as it seemed she didn't handled the breakup very well.

"So what his name Gumball? Penelope looks at him with dumbfounded look.

"No his name wasn't Gumball. Infact what kind of dumbass parents name there kid after candy. They might as well name after candy. The mom's name is Jaw Breaker, with her husband Muchi, the boy Gumball and their daughter Lollipop".

"It's actually Anais" He corrected her.

"Does it look like I care". Penelope with a serious look.

"No but if you want me to understand how you feel I can try to help you?" As he tries to reach out to her. She comes close to the blue cat then grabs his throat,and raises him up in the air. Gumball looks at her in eyes and sees that she has a more furious look on her face that makes his own mom's glare be put to shame.

"When you're Parents and little sister are murdered and there's nothing you can do nothing about it. Then you can know I feel about it." She drops him down on the ground with him feeling a bit of pain from the fall.

"Again ow."

~After the Interrogation 4:50 p.m.

Carloine and Masumi hear a noise then see Penelope leaving the room. Carloine then flies towards her then asks her how the interrogation went.

"Besides being a pain in the ass. He isn't working for The Demon." She answered the emo girls question. Carloine then notices that Gumball is still tied up and she's holding him.

"So he's still tied up"? Carloine ask ink antlered girl.

"I still don't trust him.". Pen replied

"So how did it went Penny". Another boy showed up and this time Gumball recognized the voice to be Allen. Except it was a little deeper the top of his head was a balloon while he wore a bowtie,collar shirt, jeans and shoes. Alan then notices Gumball.

"Oh hello there little guy how are you-" Gumball gets angry and starts hissing at the balloon boy which scares him.

"Seriously can one of you untie me now." Gumball protests.

"No" Carloine and Penelope said this in union. Which Gumball is annoys but this until the hear a distorted noise coming from outside the base.

"What the What was that"? Gumball asked the two girl. Then Robrecht comes to the room where the cat and girls are.

"He's here. We have to go now." Robrecht informs the two to hurry up. Penelope drops Gumball as she starts leaving and Carrie looking worried for the feline.

"But what about him" she points at the tied up cat.

"Don't worry I got this". Allen grabs a pocket knife from and cuts him loose from the rope with unties him. She then glares at the kitten.

"We need to go now before he comes here." Robrecht along with some others flee the base with Penelope and Gumball staying.

The doors then start to leak ink as the slamming continues until the doors break down. What appears is a monstrous version of Gumball Watterson that comes into their base. It was like what Pen said about the creature.

It looked exactly like him just like what Penelope told him but he was slouching and was dripping in ink,his left hand resembles his own,while the right had massive claws for a hand,he had a tail,his right leg was wearing a shoe with the left he was barefoot,his smile that was disturbing and looks glued shut as if he can't move them as it growls like a grown tiger. The terrified the blue kitten then sees the angered Penelope.

Gumball then remembers that this was the same monster he saw at the school.

"Is that?" She then finishes his sentence.

"Yes That's The Demon"...


	3. The Demon Arrives

Elmore Ink

Chapter 3

The Demon Arrives

~The Insurgence Base 5:54

The Demon enters the base with ink dripping from him and shadows were covering the half the area that was behind the monster. The ink Gumball limps towards the frighten cat and angry antlered girl. Gumball got a really good look at the monster as it looked just like what Penelope and recognize it as the monster he encountered earlier.

Except The Demon was 7 Ft tall, his ears were asymmetrical and his face was covered in ink except for his smiling mouth which was the creepiest thing about him.

Gumball notices that Penelope is breathing heavily with a look on murder on her face. Her right eye looked at the cat.

"Gumball get out of here, find a way to help the others find a way kill these basterds. "

"But what about you?" Worrying about Penelope.

"Go before I lose my Patience. I can handle this myself." She ordered him as she pulls out a hand gun from her coat then does what he's told for once and runs while The Demon looks at the blue cat(unsure how because the ink in his eyes. He probably can sense him). Not noticing the gun between his face with the angry girl infront of him holding the weapon.

Penelope was heavily breathing with a hateful glare on her face. She pulls the trigger and a bullet shots the demon in the face but it has no effects on him as the bullet hole is absorbed. She continues to fire at the sweater demon but this has no effects on it as the bullet holes instantly disappear as the demon comes closer to her.

As Penelope's gun ran out of bullets,she then pulls out her knife from her shorts pocket and tries to stab the blue demon. She screams as she charges at the monster but the demon slams her into a wall. Then grabs her with his massive right arm.

Penelope struggles and stabs it to escape it's grip but to no avail. As the ink monster then crushes her with his is about to kill Penelope with its left arm turned into a blade. Penelope is now sacred that this is how she would die.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Thinking that in her mind with tears of fear almost coming out of her eyes.

In a flash the left arm is sliced off from the demon. The severed arm then drop to the ground. Screeching in pain the monster loses it's grip of Penelope then she falls into the ground being freed from it. When the unknown attacker then comes to Penelope's side who is revealed to be Masumi now wielding a katakana. As she's facing the blade right in front of the demon.

As his right arm regenerates but the demon's left eye is revealed as he sees the katana girl in front of him holding the sword ready to strike him again.

The Ink Monsters smile turned into a frown when he got a good look at the her and the damaged fairy girl. It starts to bring both it's hands to the sides of it head screaming as if it was in pain. This confuses both Masumi and Penelope.

Masumi tries to get a little closer and try to reach out to the ink Gumball. But It slaps her hand them backs away from her. It then summons hordes of scearchers to attack the two girls while it escapes into the ink.

~Somewhere in the Insurgence Base 6:38 p.m.

Gumball continued running until he stopped to catch his breath.

"I wonder if Penelope is okay and why does that thing look just like me?" As he continues to runs to find away out of the base. The walls turn black with ink covering them.

And then The ink Gumball pops out of the ink from the ground. It unleashes a hellish scream and Gumball starts running away from it. The demon chase's the terrified kitten down the halls.

The monster destroys most of the halls trying to trap Gumball. But his cartoon physics keep him from getting trapped. As Gumball keeps running he sees a door out of base he reaches the handle turns it and opens the door.

Gumball then slams it on the ink abomination. All is heard is a screeching sound coming from the door.

Then the entire base implodes as it's crumbles down leaving only a crater and pieces of what remains of the base behind.

Gumball is then alone yet again in this wasteland as he wonders if Penelope and the others have made it out okay.

Gumball then starts to get a headache as he closes his eyes and flashes appear in his mind.

~ Cooper Household before The Inkquisition

"Hey doofus were gonna be late for school if you don't get your butt outta bed." The sound of a young teenager is heard as she removes the blanket off the depressed boy which gets him out of his bed.

When he looks up to see the person in front of him. She appears to be a 14 year old but was in pink pajama pants and a white short t shirt. Her hair was brown with some lime green hair dye on it.

"Look I know your upset about what happened during last summer but right now you need to suck it up and get on with our lives". She throws his tan sweater to his face.

"This coming from you Claire". He responds with a dead inside voice.

"Just...get meet me by the door when you're ready." She then puts on her hot pink jacket with yellow lines much like sprinkles then she heads down stairs.

This leaves the boy alone as he then puts his sweater after changing from hos pajamas he then looks at an old photo of his old family on the shelf of his bed. It consists of a family of five but one face is hidden from the fame.

The 13 year old places the fame down not wanting to remember the disasterous day at the mall.

"(Sighs) Life can be so unfair to us. Sometimes I just wanted things to go back to the way they were." He then walks out of the room then slams the door.

Gumball's head stops aching as he wonders what just happened.

"Okay that was werid...Maybe I could get more clues if I head home. I'm pretty sure that Anais, Witch or whatever is gone by now."

Deciding to go back to his house to see if he could find out more of who this ink Gumball was.

He doesn't know that's he's being watched. The ink Gumball comes out the rumble as sees Gumball leaving.

The monster starts to growl until it here's a voice calling to him. The monster turns to see one of the four Horseman. He wore a pale cloak that covers his whole body with a skeleton mask that glows his left eye(like a certain skeleton that likes puns) along with a watch that sticks on the top of his hood.

"That's enough for now Conquest . Your need back at headquarters. Docutor saids she found the captured another of those freaks that entered our world". The hooded boy then leaves with the ink monster will him as they teleport to a place unknown.

~ Wasteland 7:43 p.m.

Penelope and Masumi manages to kill the Scearchers and escape the base before it collapse. The duo then see that Robrecht, Joey and Carloine have manages to get out in time. They alert the trio then came to where they were.

"So you guys made it out okay." Masumi saying to the cyclops.

"Well unfortunately we got separated from the others. But I'm pretty sure that Allen,Seis, Susan and Tyna made it out Okay." Saying this but the cloud girl notice he excluded a certain person.

"What about Toby"?

"What about him". Rob saying this nonchalantly as in not liking the cloud boy.

"So the blue cat isn't in league with The Demon?" Joe asked the others still unsure of the cat.

"No". They all said to the banana headed boy.

"Oh". He said dumbfounded.

"Speaking of Gumball. Do you think he made it out okay"? Carrie unsure of the blue cat's fate.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. It's going to take alot more then an imploding building to kill that furball". Penelope reassuring to know the emo girl of the toon cat made it out alive.

"Do what are we gonna do now"? Masumi asked Robrecht.

"First we need to find the others. I'm pretty sure Carmella and Terresa are at the park. As for Gumball I'm pretty sure that he's going back to that house. So I need you two to keep an eye on the cat. While Carrie,Penny and I will go find the others to regroup. I'm pretty sure there not far from us."

After he informs the plan to them Penelope, Carloine and Robrecht leave to go find the members of the Insurgence. While Joey and Masumi walked to find Gumball. Masami started to feel unsure which is then notice by Joey.

"Is something wrong". He asks the cloud girl who noticed her face being sad.

"Uh it's nothing. I'm just unsure of something."

"About what?"

"It's just that I think I meet him before?"

"Who Gumball?"

"No not him The Demon" She corrected herself.

"Huh what do you mean?" Joey confused.

"It just started after it looked at me. It's smile turned into a frown as if it was very sad when it saw me with it's eye. Then it ran away from us as if it didn't want to hurt me." Masumi questioning why I didn't attack them knowing that monster could've easily killed both of them.

"I think he's trying to your emotions to get your guard down or was just toying with ya." Joe thinking then came up with a joke.

"Besides if he was. You probably would've send him to cloud nine anyway. Even though your feeling cloudy Masumi. Hahahaha". He laughed with Masumi being annoyed by this

"I'm being serious here Joseph".

"I am too for crying out CLOUD hahaha-Ow". has laughs again but gets hit on the face with the scabbard of the more annoyed girls katana.

"Let's just hurry and find Gumball." Masumi feeling a little better with Joey rubbing his nose after being hit in the face with the weapon. To two then continue walking trying to find Gumball.

~Location Underground with alot of pipes 9:56 p.m.

"So what information did you two found on the surface". The voice sounded female and intimidating.

The Witch and The Snake where next to each other. The Snake appered to a boy wearing a hoodie,shorts and long shoes. His arm looked like a fishes fin. His face was a human boy but the left half looks like a gold when he was about to tell the woman the teenage rabbit girl speaks first.

"The kitty was at my house. He was blue. I wanted to play with him before the reset but then he ran away before I could get to play with him It's Not FAIR". The Witch whined like a eight year old throwing a hissy fit of not getting the toy they wanted. While the ink rabbit was throwing a tantrum the fish boy in the coat then spoke to the woman.

" What she means is that another one of his creations has arrived to our world, he's probably now with those survivors of our Inkquestion what they been calling it.

"But this time it's Gumball Watterson." This suprised the woman that out of all of them it was that came here.

"Any other news do you want to give". She orders him.

"Well it's that "Gumball" over here(point to the demon cat behind him that's has his back on the three) manages to find him and the location on the survivors before I showed up. He did destroyed there base but I doubt any of them are dead." He glares at the ink cat with it hissing at the fish.

"Speaking of which". She throws someone in the middle of the room who was tied up with some knives in his body.

The one there talking about is revealed to be Rob( the one who tried to warn everybody but his inability to communicate with them got him beat up by a Trex and-)

"Okay we get it I screwed up. WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT IT ALREADY"! Rob shouted at me with the top of his lungs confusing the three who were there of why he was shouting at the ceiling.

The woman comes out of the shadows to reveal to Nicole Watterson but she was the same as the other two. Her right face has a cat like appearance while the left look like a middle aged woman. Her clothes were a t-shirt with a button on the left of her body with a gray skirt. Her hands were like a cats hand ,she also had tail while on her legs was bare foot like a felines while the other was a humans leg.

Rob then look at the three ink creatures he was seeing. He was suprised to she twisted versions of Gumball's family except he didn't see Gumball or his Father with them.

"What exactly are you freaks." This offended "Nicole" until The Snake answered the polygon toon.

" Well no prize yourself blockhead or should I should call you glitchy" This angered the deformed toon.

"Just to answer your question. I'm Darwin Wattersin but The Insurgence call me the Snake but my codename is Death." He then points to the rabbit girl.

"The Woman child that's right next to me is Artemis Wattersin her's is Pestilence. Quite a fitting title for the "little" pest. The Witch looks offended by that insult. Then he points to the cat woman who had her arms crossed.

"I'm guessing you already meet Docutor

Sericourt her codename is War. Also quite fitting to the most violent of us." Rob is confused why her last name is different even though she's their mother.

"So where's your dad?" He ask the fish boy. Which irritates The Beast.

"Oh Famine I'm pretty sure he would loved be here right now but he's too busy stuffing his face somewhere.

(An silhouette of a giant rabbit monster with three tails with mouth's consuming a piece of Elmore is seen with a close up on its glowing eyes on it's face with ink coming out of them.)

Rob then notices the tall creature behind The Snake. As the looks very familiar to him.

"What's with that thing behind you and why does it look like Gumball"? The Snake turns his head to see what he was talking about.

"Oh him he's was an experiment to bring cartoon characters such as yourself to life,but unfortunately the test subject who's body they used to bring Gumball to life. Ended in failure and brought this abomination that they call "The Demon" you see now. Rob was disturbed by this but he wonders who's they he was referring to.

"Some lunatic was turning humans into cartoons that's insane". A laugh is heard from The Beast who heard the toons nonsense.

"Oh really saids the block head who was turning his "friends" into "humans". The Beast points out Rob's hypocritisy.

"What I did was different from what you done to him you pathetic losers". This angers The Beast as she stands up with a angry look on her face.

"What's a matter Doc. Did I pushed your buttons ya pussy". He insults her again. Which then she gets angrier at the deformed toon hitting all her berserk buttons.

"You little brat I'm going to make sure you regret of ever leaving that void." As she about to attack.

"Stop this nonsense all of you. Is this anyway to treat our guest".A male voice is heard which alerts the ink trio and Rob. Behind The Demon himself is a someone sitting on a throne.It was in black and white with a rainbow on top of it. Behind the throne where pipes that connect to a giant machine. The throne was turned so no one can see his face. He was holding and reading a book called The Book Of Living.

"Who the hell are you?" Rob asks the man in the chair.

"Such harsh language, is that anyway to treat your creator"? He replied to his rude comment.

"Creator?"

"May I ask you something? Why did leave the domain that I send you there to stay for all enternity? Rob is stunned silenced that this was the guy responsible for throwing him into the void.

"You did what"? Sounding furious over that last statement.

"I asked you a question and I want to know your answer". He told the child like a demanding parent.

"Can you really blame me Creator. You were the one who threw into that empty abyss, but thanks to your "creations" .

I got out then became the "bad guy" in order to get back at Gumball. Which makes me guess the reason why I didn't get thrown back was because I had a purpose in that universe as the villain."

"So why did you try to turn my precious creations into those pathetic humans. Wouldn't had it been easier for you to just save yourself rather then drag everyone with you"? Sounding bored with a bit of passive aggression in his voice.

"The world was ending and my was the only way to get them to the other place before they all end up like...me".

"And if I asked you to join my side so you can go back to the way you were and give you a much bigger role in my new universe?" He tempts Rob with a new life and to fix his deformity. He looks as if he would accept the offer but has an angry glare.

"Never" He saids this man on his throne. The man then closes his book with a sigh.

"Very well but what happens next. You have only yourself to blame" He saids disappointedly then tips his hat to The Demon who looks hesitant at first but The Snake comes to him and whispers at his dripping ear.

"You know one of his victims was that girl you liked. He put her in that container to "fix" her". The Demon smile to a frown to show being shocked.

He then starts limping to the tied up toon. When The Beast sees the ink monster coming she take a few steps away from him.

Until the Ink Gumball was right in front of Rob with it looking down on him. I raises his right hand. Rob final words were.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.I'm going to get killed off in the first three chapters of this story. By some human turned into a cartoon is going to kill me. What is with this author's grudge with me?GOD DAMNIT-AHHHHHHHHH".

It's hand was on Rob's face then as he crushes his face with Rob screaming at the top of his lungs all the while the deformed toon starts to disintegrate with tears coming out of his eyes. The Snake has a clam look on his face, the Witch laughs manically at the toon's demise while The Beast looks away in a mix of horror and fear,. The man on the throne saids this in ryhme.

WHEN YOU LEFT THE VOID

IT LEFT ME PRETTY ANNOYED

THEN YOU MESSED WITH MY CREATIONS

ALL I FELT WAS DEVASTATION.

THE DEMON IS FULL OF GLOOM

HE WILL BE YOU'RE DOOM

AS YOU KNOW THAT ROB

NOW ALL YOU CAN DO IS SOB

KNOWING THAT YOU ARE NOW DESENDING

YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO RUINED MY ENDING!

As he finished his sentence Rob's screams become silence as he is turned into nothing but ashes by the ink demon. That fall to the ground.

But a floating light blue/turquoise soul comes out of the ashes but is taken immediately by The Snake using his scythe.

The hooded fish boy goes to the man sitting on his throne then gives him the soul that was in his scythe.The shadow man now holding the soul. He was still in the shadows but the soul glows so we could see his pupil less eyes then he tells the four creatures.

"As your creator I now need the four of you track down and bring me Gumball Watterson including this other toon that manages to evade us for quite some time." ' I don't care how long it takes just bring them here so I can recreate the world and the ending I envisioned.

"Fail and you will end up just like this piece of trash that defied me." He's holding the soul of Rob then throws it into the machine behind him. There are alot of screaming noises that are coming inside the machine.

" But what about The Insurgence"? The Beast asks The Creator on what to do with the survivors.

"If they interfere will my goal kill'em all". He ordered with his fist slamming to his throne.

"Do I make myself clear?" Threatening to do the same to them.

The Witch,Snake and Beast all nod at The Creator,they then changed into there Horseman outfits then left without saying a word. He looks at The Demon. Who still horrified of what he did then turns his head to notice the man was calling to him..

"You're dismissed for now. But l don't want you to go anywhere near Gumball again. So stay at your domain and let your "family" handle the Intruders." He scolding the creature. The Demon doesn't respond to him.

"Do you want them to remember you? Or should I need to do another example to convince you". He gets up from his throne then pulls out a soul from his machine and attempts to crush it right in front of "Gumball".

"Gumball"'s smile was turned into a frown them looks down and just nods in agreement out of shame.

"Good" He then puts the soul back into the machine.

The demon summons ink below him then sinks down into it to leave the shadow man alone.

The Creator then goes back to his throne slouching on it like a couch saying to himself.

"It was either him or the peanut. Although I did intend to the same towards the girl. But he was way too generic to fit in my Amazing World". He smiled smugly as he gets back to work on making his universe.

We then zoomed out and see other small orbs with labels on the balls. That are aligned as the infinity symbol.

One was called Darball, Fallen, Reverse, Incomplete, Newsies, 63, Resolve, Wonderland and another one in the center that wasn't lit like the others but it being rebuild labeled "The Amazing World Of Gumball".

~Elmore Junior High 12:39 a.m.

The Demon arrives at the school as he's walking towards his classroom. A banjo noise is heard that was coming from the counselors room. There's only a silhouette of the man but has a mask that was similar to Gumball's face was glowing.

The tune he was playing was "Nobody is a Nobody". What was painted on the counselors room was "HE WILL SET US FREE."

The Demon tears down the barricaded of the classroom. Then enters the empty room with names of the students on each desk with one crossed out. He sits alone on the desk that was scratched out with his head on a desk as if depressed.

It remembers an image of a girl who cut off his right arm .He then has some images of this person but was from in his old life. He can only remember her name. But only saying it so quietly that no one could hear him.

"Ma...su...mi"?


	4. ARC 1 Pestilence

Chapter 4

Follow The Inky Road

~Watterson Residences 6:30 A.M.

(When last left our blue feline he cowardly ran away from a monster that looked just like him. After that he wandered around until-

"WIll You Shut Up Already. You Been Talking For Six Hours Straight. Just Let Me Hear My Own Thoughts For Once." Gumball Shouted at me the Narrator who was taking to were he is going.

Clare: Now you know how it feels you blue obnoxious jerk.(She's here for a cameo)

The blue furball then arrives at the place he first meet The Witch. He looked very nervous at seeing his home as it now appears as a haunted house that could put Carrie's manor to shame in spookiness.

(Just to inform you Gumball. The Witch isn't in the house right so it's somewhat safe to go in there to get some information.)

"What do you mean "somewhat" safe"? Gumball then gets more annoyed at the Narrator.

"What am I going to use incase something bad happens?" Then an Axe falls out of the sky landing near Gumball who looks up into the sky.

(It's Dangerous To Go Alone Take This) then picks up the axe but has a little difficulty getting it off the ground. But eventually he pulls it out but get hit in the face with the axe.

"Ugh I might as well get this over with". He then again goes into the his "home". While inside he sees the house is in ruins shattered glass everywhere, the couch, table and tv were torn to pieces and the kitchen has been barricaded.

As he cautiously moves around the house and to the stairs. Gumball notices a broken picture frame. He picks up the frame and when he gets up the stairs. He gets a good look at the picture. He sees five people that appears to be a family that looks similar to his own.

The images of the family has two females and three males. There positioned looks as if they were happy with the daughter of the who family looks likes Anais but she looks like an eight year old is on top of her brother who was wearing a orange hoodie and laughing. Gumball recognized this boy to be Darwin as he looked different from the others.

When he sees a woman hugging her husband with them laughing in the picture he sees that they are his parents Nicole and notices a red X across the woman's face with the words "BITCH" on to the woman.

Then he turns is eyes to the bottom left the image of the boy but his face is scratched off to the point that you cannot see his face.

"Just want happened to these people?" Just as he saids this. Gumball hears a noise that's coming from inside his room. As Gumball enters the room he sees a tape recorder on his bed with the words Docutor on it he plays it and hears the voice of his mother on it.

Docutor

"(Groans but sounds sad) So this is what rock bottom feels like first I lose my job,then a few weeks later was a disaster that when I left my husband. I let my ex have two of the kids so my former husband wouldn't be alone. I'm pretty sure that my eldest son hates me now after we moved from our old house.

He still hasn't talk to me or anyone else after the divorce. In a few weeks my last name is going to be Cooper. Well at least he will have another sister now but she hasn't warmed up to me yet. I refuse my maiden name Sericourt. It just brings back bad memories. This will be good for all of us. We just need to forget about the past and move...on.

The recording stops and Gumball looks shocked about the fate of his own family in this world. He doesn't know how they were turned into monsters. But what she said was the catalyst of there pain.

As he was lost in thought another voice is heard from the computer that was in his room. The image reveals Ink Anais aka the Witch on the screen she starts to laugh gleefully like a psychopathic loon.

"Anais?" As he calls her name The Witch just glares at him then has a confused face.

" THATS NOT MY NAME KITTY! What losers name there daughter after a butt. That doesn't matter right now cause we're going "play" but with all of my "friends".

"Why are you doing this to me Artemis"? Gumball's voice started to sound like someone else after saying that he the covers his mouth in confusion of who's Artemis.

This doesn't go unnoticed as The Witch pauses for a moment. Her face went from anger to confusion after the catuttered her name. Her ears went down as she got closer to the screen wondering if she heard that right.

"..Ni... San..".? Her voice sounded less intimating and more like a sad little kid who thought her brother has returned.

"Have..you.. return.. for...me?" Her voice sounded a bit if there was a bit of hope thinking that her brother was there with a very weak smile.

"Ughhhh yeah sure I am little sister. Of course I was going to l." Gumball shaking in fear.

"Wait if it's really you then what is your name"?

"Gumball".

The Witches expression switches back to anger.

"YOUR NOT MY BROTHER"?. She shouted in rage at the imposter.

How dare you play with my emotions, You're just as much of a scumbag just like Mama. By the way you IMPOSTER I've already send one of my "friends".When he's done with you, your the one that's going to be TOAST! " The computer turns off then explodes.

The blue cat hears something pounding his feet. He looks down and sees its Anton the toast. Gumball then picks up the piece of toast and bites his face off.

"Well that was kinda off anti cal-" He gets punched in by the face by another piece of toast but this time this one has six pieces of toast fused together and the middle one has a face of a human on it. This of course freaks Gumball out. Then piece of mutated toast then runs out of the room and down the stairs. With the blue cat now angry brings the axe with him and chases the toast into the kitchen. Which is barricaded the blue kitten furiously swings the axe and destroys the wall and enters the kitchen.

"You know Anton your making this really easy for me. Cause you just trapped yourself with me". He said confidentiality to the mutated toast. But the toast just smirked at him. As he spoke Anton sounded like a voice of legion.

"You have that wrong "Gumball". It is you that is cornered." As multiple pieces of toast appear in the kitchen surrounding the blue cat. Gumball just looks confused as last time an army of Anton clones showed up they could barely put up a fight even as a group.

"Seriously I can handle a bunch of pieces of a breakfast meal. This could barely count as a fight." He saids this with his axe on his hand.

"Alone we are no match...But together" As the ink Anton said this all of the Anton clones start to come to him. They all mashed together with him to form a more humanoid being. The creature look more like Anton's human form. Wore shoes,pants,a T-shirt, and had hair that look like a piece of bread. The blue cat was suprised that the pieces of bread just merged into a humanoid made of bread.

".WE..ARE...THE...SWARM."He saids this as a piece of his face peeled off revealing multiple pieces of toast inside of him.

INK ANTON AKA THE SWARM

"You have got to be kidding me?" Then The swarm tries to punch kitten dodges the attack. As he ran to the door he tries to open it but finds out it's locked.

"Oh come on" Then The swarm grabs him by the leg and swings him and slams Gumball to the ground then on the refrigerator and throws him to the the kitchen sink.

"You cannot hope to beat us feline. For we are the swarm. We are many. We are are-".Then Gumball just thought of something.

"Wait your made of toast right?" He ask the swarm.

"Ugh yes." The swarm answered him

"What happens when bread is hit with water?"

"Well it just get all soggy and the dissolves in water why do you...Uh Oh." The swarm realizes what going to happen next.

"Oh okay". Gumball sprays the Anton monster with the hose on the sink before it could attack him. This makes the monster staring to dissolve as pieces of bread star to come out of him. Gumball then get off the sink. Grabs him axe then starts chopping the swarm into pieces while it's screaming. Until only the ink Anton with the human face on it's upper left head was left. As Gumball was about to swing his axe at the remaining Anton.

"You may have defeated me Watterson. But I'm only a diversion. Gumball then smells gasoline with the pipes now opened. A disordered scream is heard from outside his home.

The was a boy who has a robot head,pipes and a wheel on his back, a mechanical arm,a robot leg, the least of him had a human appearance and it's face had just one eye but it was empty with only flashing like a rolling camera.

The robotic creature raise it mechanical arm and it turned into an arm cannon with five missiles fired out of it as it starts to destroy the Watterson home. The house starts to crumble as pieces falling off of it. The toast laugh as if he will take Gumball down with him. While the blue cat panicked he then thought of something then he grabs the laughing Anton.

While outside The MACHINATOR fire a massive laser out of it's eye aiming at the Watterson Residences. Then the home is set on fire then explodes. With nothing left with only ruins remain of the former home of the Wattersons robotic ink monster turns it's right leg into a rocket engine and flys off to the distance.

~Flashback Cafeteria before the Inkquestion

A static is seen glitching

"Aww man not again". Gumball saying this in annoyance.

The static becomes clear as he sees a girl with has short black hair,wearing a white t-shirt,black tie,black skirt,and black shoes.

This is clearly Masami that he was looking at who is dragging him though the halls. When Gumball tries to look in the reflections he only sees a boy with short dark brown hair,a tan sweater, blue shirt under his sweater, gray pants and blue shoes but his face was hidden even for the feline seeing all this.

"So why did you drag me out of the cafeteria Masumi". The annoyed boy asked her.

"Masumi"? Gumball

"It's.. because I uh kin...da need your... he...lp ". She said sheepishly as she was stammering her words.

"With what"?

"I need you to be my boyfriend". Masumi ask him this strange request to the boy. This shocked the boy to scream.

"WHAT THE WHAT!? There is no way I'm doing that." Then Masumi got mad and told him what's really going on.

"Look I told my parents that I had a boyfriend because they were going to arrange a marriage for me after I got out of high school. I didn't want to do that so I got desperate and lied to them". She saying this honestly to him.

"Then why didn't you get Lezli to do this for?"

"He's into boys _" She told him but oddly his name was blurred out.

"You know you could've picked any other guy in our class so why me?" She them list them to the boy why didn't pick them.

"Allen and Darwin are already dating and I doubt Carloine or Carmella would want me to borrow them. I think there still mad over what happened last time."

"Antonio is too much of a whip, Hector

would've been mistaken for an adult,Idaho a hillbilly, Clayton's exaggerate everything, Collin and Fexlix are too hideous, Harry can't control his temper, Bert is a smartass, Juke and Will can't hold up a conversation,Joey takes everything as a joke and Robrceht's too generic". The boy notices she left out a certain boy.

"What about Tobi?" She gives him a disgusted look.

"No". She decided to ask him about a certain thing.

"That's the cloud girl for ya". Gumball in his usual snark.

"So how are you and Penelope doing". Asking about his relationship with her friend.

"We broke up a two months ago". He said this bitterly to her.

"Perfect".Masumi gleefully saying this but this only angered the boy.

"Well I'm still not doing it. You just handle your problem by yourself". As he's about to leave but Masumi stops him.

"Okay but what if I told you that I get your mom her old job back". He then turns his head looking at the girl.

"What did just say"?

"Well I could convince my father. Who you as the one in charge of the Factory to give your mother her old job back." She tempts the boy. Which he felt responsible for his mother losing it in the first place. He did felt suspicious of this as to think she would backstab him if he wasn't careful.

"So what do you want in return"?. He asked the manipulative girl.

"Nothing I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a few days and after that I will help you. So we got a deal _y boo". With her hand extenends as to shake the boys hand. The preteen signs and then come to her then shake her hand. He just glares at her with her just smugly smiling at him

"After when this ends were never speaking to each other again".

"Fine by me _y boo".

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever but at least you wouldn't be your usual mopy self for now". She laughs with the annoyed boy next to her.

He realizes that it's going to be a long day for him and he's not going to enjoy it.

~Streets of Elmore 7:43 a.m

Masumi rubbing her as she was confused about of a memory of a certain boy but couldn't remember his face or name. While she was lost in thought Joey tries to get her attention by shaking her.

"Masumi will you get your head out of the clouds". This gets her out of her thoughts.

"What?" See then looks at Joey. He then points up in the air which smoke coming from the distance and sees an ink cyborg monster flying away from somewhere. Then he looks at Masumi worried.

"You don't think he-".

"Let's just hurry." As two started to ran to were the smoke came from. She did know that this wouldn't have killed the feline so easily. While they ran for a bit until a bus comes out of nowhere almost crashing into the duo which Masumi nearly scared to death and Joey almost fainted.

The door of the bus opened to reveal a girl wearing goggles over her eyes, Her hair was in a bun,wear a sleeveless shirt and long pants. The strange thing about her is that she has cactus on where her ears should be,her forearm and her turns to see the two. Removes the goggles to reveal her green eyes.

"So you two need a lift"? She asked them with a bright smile on her face. As the two enter the bus they screamed at her.

"YOU COULD'VE RAN US OVER CARMELLA"! Masumi yelling at Carmellans carelessness.

"I NEARLY CRAP MYSELF". Joey scared out of his life. She ignores there complains at her driving skills.

"Well when you guys are done criticizing me. I was ordered by Robrecht to get you two to the Wattersons Home but looks like we're going to have to go where this Gumball is going." She closes the doors behind them, then starts the engine to drives it to the road.

As she sat down on the bus. Masami started to think about the boy who was in her memories while trying to figure out what his name was.

~Witch's Domain

The Witch is laughing gleefully while playing with a stuffed donkey while The Beast is sitting looking at her. The Ink Bobert flies down and lands next to the trio.

"So is it done." The witch ask the robot. Which just nods at her. It makes the women child laugh with excitement.

"What's done"? The Beast questions the rabbit women.

"The Machinator told me that he has slain the blue kitty." This shocks the snake as this is not what they were told to beast looks calm then stands up with her arms crossed.

"Artemis what were the orders he told us to do with The Kitty". The Witch stops laughing turns to her.

"He told us we could kill the Insurgence if they interfered with our plans".

"And what was the other order he gave us? You know that very important one? For his goal"? Sounding alot more mad but still calm.

"Uh...Find and capture Gumball ?" The Witch started to get nervous. The Beast starts to walk to her.

"Very good now tell me why did you think it was a good idea to send the cyborg to kill him?" As she got to where the witch was. The rabbit started to tremble as the blue feline was next to her.

"He impersonated my Ni San"? She sheepishly replied to the older blue cat. Causing the beast to smile for a second then punches the rabbit in face.

This causes her to fall to the ground.

As she screams in agony while she covering her face. The Beast starts to kicking her in the gut repeatedly. While shouting at her.

"YOU _KING IDIOT. DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR PETTY ONE SIDED SIBLING RIVALRY WITH SOME FELINE ALMOST COST US OUR ENTIRE PLAN. DO YOU REALIZED WHAT HE GOING TO DO TO US IF WE DON'T BRING HIM BACK ALIVE." She starts to punch the rabbit repeatedly all the while the rabbit starts crying and begging for her to stop.

She starts to strangle the rabbit girl.

"Wait there is a good chance he survived." She informs the beast of Gumball's possible survival.

This causes the grown ink feline to let go of the rabbit as sees let's go of her neckdrops As she tries to breathe the beast looks down and glares at her.

"Make sure you bring him to use alive this time.". The feline orders her which then she nods.

"I'm going to return to my domain. I need you to deal with these pests and make sure you capture him this time. Her head with the human face on it to the trembling Rabbit.

"Fail and I'm going rip your legs off and use them as good luck charms GOT IT!" She then leaves the dump. With the her gone the rabbit starts to whimpering in fear then lays down and starts crying.

"It's not...fair...why do did you bring him with you and not me? It's because he was your favorite.. that was it... I hate you. YOU NARCISSISTIC EGOMANIAC BRUTE "She continues crying.

~Destroyed Watterson Residences

Popping out of the rumble is Gumball who manages to survive Ink Bobert's attack by hiding in the basement. He grabs Ink Anton who he drag with him from the explosion and demands answers for him.

"You can't make me tell you were The Witch is". The toast being defient.

"Suit yourself". Gumball then opens his mouth and brings the toast closer to his mouth as to eat. This causes the toast to scream.

"Okay okay I'll tell you. Just don't eat me." Ink Antonio now Begging for his life. Gumball still has him in his hands.

"Fine I wont eat you. So tell me where can I find the rabbit witch?"

"She's at the garbage dump. The one with the incinerator."

The blue cat knows where that his and he brings the axe and the rotten toast with him. He sees a trail made of ink so he follows it to the Witches Lair.

Then a large bus shows up terrified Gumball starts running from it. Not knowing it's actually Carmella, Joey and Masumi inside it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

City Escape

~Downtown Elmore

"Ahhhh WHY IS THIS BUS CHASING ME!" Gumball screaming at the tip of his lungs. With the toast boy hanging on to his sweater for dear life. As the two are running down hill away from it. Inside Joe and Masumi tried to get Carmella to stop the vehicle.

"Seriously Carmella you need to park this thing before we hit Gumball." The Cloud girl screamed at the cautas driver.

"I'll park when I get down beside I'll put on some music to calm the situation were in". Carmella this puts a CD in the radio of the bus. Then she hits play and music is heard. The song that's playing is Escape From The City by Crush 40. Which annoys Masumi but Joey starts dancing to the song.

Woooo!

Oh yeah!

Rolling around at the speed of sound

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow

Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out

As the song still plays Masumi is trying to take the wheel from Carmella. Who then tries to block her form getting it. As there fighting over control of over it while Joey is still dancing to the song and Gumball continues running down hill away from the bus. He was terrified as to why this is happening to him.

Must keep on movin' ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Trusting in what you can't see

Take my lead, I'll set you free

"Seriously pull over and stop this DAMN BUS!" M

"Dont tell me what to do." C

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through, follow -

Follow me - set me free - trust me

And we will escape from the city

While they're fighting over control Carmella accidentally rips the steering wheel from the bus. This then shocks the trio. As the bus loses control

"What the hell did you do Carmella" Masumi yelling at her for breaking the wheel. Which then the cautas girl points her finger at the cloud girl.

I'll make it through, prove it to you

Follow me

"Don't you dare blame me. You're the one who started all this when you attacked me"-. She gets cut off when the bus hits a ramp.

Then starts flying into the air over Gumball and Antonio seeing the bus above them and ran straight into a nearby building. With the three people who are inside the bus are screaming as it crashes into a building. This knocks the three unconscious and damages the bus there where on. Which then the building explodes.

Oh yeah!

The blue feline and the human toast stand there speechless then look at each other confused of what just happened.

With that out of the way Gumball then proceeds further down the road to the junkyard where The Witch resides.

As he starts running above him sitting on a tower was a being wearing a white robe,golden crown, a mask that doesn't cover his mouth, the robes right sleeve was torn off to see it's long right arm covered in ink..

He looks down to see Gumball running down the street. The figure was about to chase after him until he sees smoke coming near the building where Masumi, Carmella and Joey crashed there bus at.

It jumps off the building and starts running to where the bus crashed into. As he runs over a puddle. A glitch happens as another image appears.

~Flashback

A splashing noise is heard at a pool._ is inside the pool as he rises up frantically panicking as was barely swimming at all. We also see Masumi now in a track suit looking down at the boy with a disappointed and angry look on her face. Her plan backfired on her big time.

She did brought him over to meet her her father didn't approve of being of a lower class and also the time he and his brother kidnapped her on her birthday.

It turned out to be a misunderstanding when daughter told him what really happened and told him not to press any charges on them. But he still holds a grudge on the kid for that incident. As he was glaring at him the entire time. Which causes the kid to be nervous around the older man.

Her mother on the other hand. Yuki was suprised that her daughter is dating Nicole's son. But she clearly can see that her daughter was lying to her about her "boyfriend".She also joked about _ being her future son in law which causes her daughter spitting her dink and _ almost chocking on his food.

After dinner Yuki confronted the "couple" but knowing that the kid in the sweater was a bad liar(Nicole did told her this during there meetings.) He did said that he only did this just so he can get his mom her job back to her husband's factory.

While she showed some sympathy for the kid for trying to help Nicole. Yuki did not like to be lied to. She did punished both of them for there deception by forcing the two to be an actual couple for three months. This did horrified Masumi that she's now has to date this obnoxious insufferable idiot. While _ is in shocked now that he's going out with this smug rich girl.

"So why am I doing this". As he is pathetically trying to stay on the surface of the water.

"That's because while your are going to get some exercise and gain some muscle on your bones. So I don't have a pathetic whip for a boyfriend. Who can't even defend himself in a fight."

"I'm not that weak". As he's trying to grab to edges of the pool.

" You're right. It's not because your weak. It's just that you lack upper body strength, lower body strength, and mental strength!" She said this sarcastically to the boy.

"You just listed all the things that proves I'm weak."

"Exactly. But seriously how can such a pathetic excuse of boy like you be her son. I'm very suprised she didn't even bother teaching you any combat skills that could've help not get beaten up by everyone at school. "While she's laughing at him. She doesn't notice he sinks back into the pool while she's distracted he goes closer to where she is.

"Maybe you really are a loser Z- AHHHH" The boy grabs Masumi into the pool and a splash us Masumi got out of the pool all wet and furious. All while he was laughing at her misfortune. Masumi looks down at him now mad at the dark burnette boy.

"Okay you're going to wish you regret that dumbass". She unzips her track suit to reveal she was wear a one piece Sukumizu(school swimsuit), she dives into the pool, she tries grabs the boy hoping to drown him, but he keeps swimming away from her trying to get away from the angry girl. While inside the mansion Nicole and Yuki seeing this having tea.

"It seems that my son is getting along well with your daughter". Being happy that _ is actually out and about again before the incident.

"Yes it does seem that way." Yuki drinking her tea whole looking at Masumi chasing Nicole's son while he's running away from her.

"Let's just see how this develops for both of them".

~Masumi's Room

30 minutes later

After getting out of the shower Masumi in pajamas was now laying on her bed still annoyed at _ for sending her in the pool. She then looks at _ in anger and threw her pillow at the back of the boy's head,who was sitting on the couch in her room hard enough to knock him off the couch, sending him to the floor with a crash.

"WHAT THE WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? _ get's up, has one of his hands rubbing the back of his head where the pillow hit him, with the girl who was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"This is your fault _.If you were a better liar when we having dinner with my parents. We wouldn't have to be stuck with each other for THREE MONTHS." Masumi yelling at _ for his incompetence.

"Are you kidding me. You're the one who came with this idea, then you brought me into little scheme in the first place". Shouting that she brought this on to herself.

Tick marks start to grow on the Japanese girl and then she grabs something harder to throw at him (her lamp). But he knew what is about to happen_puts his arms to protect his face.

"AHH! OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT" I KNOW YOUR MAD. BUT THROWING THAT LAMP AT MY FACE WILL NOT MAKE ANY OF THIS GO AWAY! So please do not throw that at me"pleaded.

She signs and then puts the lamp back at the top of the dresser next to her bed. She sits back down on the side of her bed.

"You're not even worth it anyway". She saids this with some hint of anger but then saids to him.

"Can belive out of everybody it's the fifth person of my class that irritates me the most."

"Wait who are the other four"? He questioned her.

"After you it's Terresa,Sussy,Sarah and then Toby being on the very top." She answered with but had a disgusted look on her face when taking about the obnoxious red head.

"Really the only person in our class I can't tolerate is Allen." He then has an irritated look on his face mentioning him. Masumi then just chuckles at bit.

"Well he would've actually screwed up if I did got him to do this. He usually two much of a wet cheeseball he probably would've tried to talk me out of it." Pointing out Allen's sickeningly nice guy self.

"Well he did try to purge our school of sadness by planning to put everyone into happy camps". He saids this nonchalantly to the rich girl. Who just looks confused about what he said.

"So Allen not much of a goodie two shoe's after all."

"Not really but he does go down really easy". Saying this while Allen was monologuing before_ left the library as he punched him in the face and Allen was knocked unconscious from it.

"So what's with your grudge with him anyway. Did he steal your crush or something"? _ didn't really answer her. But his mind was on another girl before he meet Penny or Penelope now cause those two are not in good speaking terms.

Masumi already figured out the other girl he's thinking of but then decide to go say something else to break the silence in the room.

"Besides I think the second girl in our class that could've dated you would've been Terresa ". She jokingly tells the brunette. Who looks annoyed at the smug girl.

"What"? "That will never happen.I barely tolerate her. All of her germ phobia is all in her head and makes everyone sick to death with her. It just makes her obnoxious and an attention seeker." He looks disgusted of what Masumi said about him and the class hyperchondiract.

"Oh come two would make a cute couple. With her nagging you over her germ phobia and you acting like a dork around her. Actually now that I think about you two would've been more obnoxious couple then Allen and Carmella." She laughs while _ just looks annoyed that she mentioned her name with Allen. She stops laughing then puts a blanket on herself as to go to sleep.

"But seriously we need to think how we're supposed to explain to everyone about this." _ telling her about them "dating" now.

"We'll deal with it in the morning. Just go to sleep" She then doze off to slumber.

The boy then grabs the pillow she threw at him earlier and looks up at her ceiling then signs to himself.

"Why do I keep getting myself into these situations. Ugh I'll think about it tomorrow." As he stared to doze off he remembered Masumi in that swimsuit and thought she did look kinda adorable when she trying to chase him-

"Okay I need to get that image out of my mind". He then fell asleep while feeling awkward.

Masumi while she sleeps remembers what happened last year in Mary's treehouse. In order to look more mature to the girls. She forces Darwin the losers brother into being her boyfriend.

Although Penny was there wearing a brown hoodie with glasses that covered her eyes making them appear brown. She was with him due to having a crush on him at the time.

It went well until...the tree started to fall down and she pins Darwin to the wall. But strangely he shrinks as he loses his orange jacket then slithers away from her.

"HEY GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A KISS DAR-" Unknowingly she didn't notice the sweater wearing boy was due to the falling tree was being chopped down by Joseph and Toby.

Her face was right in front of his and there lips touch each other's making them kiss much to Penny, Darwin and Masumi's shock (which was wide eyes in horror.)

What was worse is the tree house was falling with them. After _ leaves her face is completely red as a tomato. She turns to Darwin and Penny in anger.

"If he asks TELL HIM HE DARWIN INSTEAD OF YOU"! She points to Penny after saying this.

After the memory ends Masumi covers her face in the pillow to hide her embarrassment over that day.

"Geez why am I remembering that of all days".

~Downtown

"Ugh my head." Masumi then regains consciousness after the bus. She also sees Joey and Carmella next to her. But notices that there outside the building where they crashed. When she turned around and sees the remains of the bus they were riding on is also with Masumi looked down there are trail's of ink that goes to the building and are on her,Joey and Carmella.

"How did we get out all the way here? Did somebody helped us?" She wonders who helped them out of there accident. It's then the boy with the banana head woke up. He's stretched his arms and yawns as if he had a good night Carmella put her hands in her eyes to remove sand in them. When she turns to see the bus broken. The cautas girl put her hands on the side of her face gasping. She gets up and runs to the ruined bus.

"NO NOT MY BABY". Carmella goes to the destroyed goes down on her knees and then screams.

"WHYYYYYYY" She yells at the sky while Joey and Masumi were about to leave until. The cautas girl then gets up with fire in her eyes and her hand turning into a fist.

"IT'S SETTLED FIRST I'M FIXING MY BABY, THEN IM HUNTING DOWN THAT LITTLE PUNK THAT MADE ME CRASH HER." She puts on her goggles over her eye opens the the hood of the car,grabs her tools and starts working on it. But before Joey and Masumi leave the mechanic tosses an item towards Masumi and she catches it. She looks at it. The item is revealed to be a healing potion.

"What's this for"? Confused about the potion.

"Before I left to get both of you Terresa gave that to me she said it good against zombies". Still focusing on fixing the vehicle.

"She gave you a potion that kills zombies and not anything else."? In a deadpan voice.

"Yep" She grabs a wrench then goes under the bus to fix the bus.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard".

"Well you know Terrsa she's Bearly right about this stuff". He laughs then gets another snack in the back of the head by the katana welding girl.

"Ow" He rubs the back of his head after getting hit.

Then the clouds merge into a storm as the wind was blowing very loudly. Then it started to rain but instead of water it was acid. Knowing that don't have much time they ran into the bus.

"Come on let's go find Gumball before he gets into more trouble". She and the banana boy then leave further down the road.

~Elmore Gas Station

The Cat along with the piece of toast ran as it was raining acid. They find a gas station while inside the place. Gumball takes a snack from the store while Antonio finds some bread then absorbs them into his body to regain some of his powers. The blue cat asks him.

"So why did you went and work with Anais and try to hunt me down"? The toast then look at feline.

"Well I thought it was the only choice I had for because The Witch told me she would leave me alone if I hunted you down."

"So by Witch you mean like the ones from the fairytales or the movies where a house can fall on her and water can kill her?".

"No she more like a Plauge Witch with the powers of an air elemental. But that's all I know of her."

"So like the one from that show with the kid with the tattoo on his or girl with the polar bear dog?"

"Sort of. But I'm more a fan of the original"-But then a voice interrupts Antonio and the two look up in the ceiling.

(Hey this the narrator. So just to warn you. I need to move this story along so you two need to get out of that convenient store.)

"Why"? Gumball said to the narrator.

(Cause there's a crazy lady that is about to crash her car into the gas station.)

"Wait what?" The feline and the toast then hear a car coming and then the two start running out of the store. They run outside as the car arrive and crashes into the gas station blowing it up. Something comes out of the smoke cloud and hits Antonio in the head. This causes him to fall down to the ground "killing" him.

"One down one more to go mother." The voice of a young boy is heard.

"Yes she said to bring him alive but she didn't say anything about him being in one piece". A older female voice is heard.

When Gumball sees them out of the shadows there revealed to a horrific ink monster of Billy Parham and his demented mother Felicity.

They look like a kangaroo with Billy with no legs but is fused with his mother's belly,They both have some human parts meaning they used to be humans like Anton and the others were. A weak Antonio then speaks to the cat.

"Oh..crap..she..send The Inculpable...ugh." The Toast saying this before he "dies".

"The what"? Then the mutant boy told the cat.

"Inculpable it means free of guilt not and not subject to blame." Felicity then punches her son on the top of his head to get him to shut up.

"QUIET. Now the time's to tear this feline limb from limb". Then "Billy" tried to correct her.

"We're supposed to bring back in one-" The woman taped her son's mouth to shut him up. Now glaring at the cat.

"You're going to pay for making me crash my car. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO COST ME!"

The Inculpable

Gumball just doesn't care to what she saids to him because that was her own fault. He then grabs the axe he had from his back in order to fight the demented creature.

"This might be a little harder then the last one but I think I take on both of you just fine." The cat said confidentiality to the ink kangaroo.

"You really think so you little brat." She gets angrier.

"You and what army ya walking Kangaroo". Gumball insulting it.

"This one" She smiled sinisterly as she snaps her fingers and twenty seven Searchers appeared around them. The blue cat now looked shocked of these monsters appeared out of nowhere.

"Me and my big mouth" He said to himself as he prepared to hold the axe panicking as The Inculpable and the Searchers swarm Gumball.

The cat swing the weapon as fast as he could as he managed to take two of them out. But then his weapon was grabbed by "Billy". Then Felicity then punches the feline in the face multiple times making him lose grip of his axe. While the Scearchers where swarming the feline continuing to beat him.

Then the ink kangaroo came closer to the cat holding the axe intended to kill him with it. She doesn't notice a certain person behind her. While Billy who is using his hands is trying to make her stop.

"Well,well,well your out of lives you little brat. You're just like your pathetic excuses of father and that loser mother of yours. I'm going to enjoy killing there bastard child of the face of this planet." As she starts raising the axe.

"The one regret I have is that I can't see the look on Nicole's face when sees your in p-" She gets hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe. Making her drop the axe, the monster turns around to see Antonio still alive wielding the same pipe that "killed" him. With a pissed off look on his face.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" She screams at how he's still alive. But while she's distracted Gumball gets up,grabs the axe on the ground and aims for her kneecap.

Causing her to scream in agony. Billy tries to grab the blue feline but Gumball was to fast for him,then Gumball scratches the momma's boy with his claws on the face where his eyes are blinding him for a bit. Causing him to cover his eyes in pain.

"AHHH MY EYES. HE DAMAGED MY BEAUTIFUL EYES". Now even move mad the mother part of the ink monster looks at two standing above her.

"YOU FILTHY MOLDY TRAITOR. HOW DARE YOU DEFINY THE WITCH! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED.I AIMED FOR YOUR SKULL".

"Well there's a problem with that. That would've killed anybody but with me. I just moved me brain somewhere else. Even though you can get to my core as long as there some pieces of toast around and toaster. I can just keep coming back. My last name is McCormick after all we have a habit of coming back." The toast boy explaining how he survived.

The Inculpable gets up and looks around to the screachers who were just watching.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE GET THEM". She screams at them to attack them.

The were about to charge until a blade struck one of them and instantly dissolves into nothing,then in a flash four of them are instantly cut down. As a sound of a blade is a heard cutting them all down like slices of bread(no pun intended). Taking down half of the scearchers she summoned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HER- She gets interrupted by another person who is behind her slamming her in the back with his mallet sending the child duo flying in the air.

"Four." The mysterious boy with a banana head said.

Then a familiar Raven haired girl jumps atop of Gumball to get her a better distance as she swings her katana and cuts though the kangaroo monster in half killing "Billy" as he dissolves into nothing only uttering the words.

"...Thank...You...Maiden.. " Happy to be finally freed from his mother.

This sends the monster hitting the ground so hard it cracks the mysterious girl falls down doing a three point landing next to the boy with the mallet now. Now holding a barrel gun thens shoots the remaining Scearchers behind Gumball and Antonio the two are revealed to be Joey and Masumi who manages to show up to save the duo.

"Your Time Just Got Cut In Half" Joey said after he finished firing his gun while a smirk on his face as he's holding the mallet behind him. Gumball and Anton where speechless of the two easily talking down those monsters like they were nothing. The banana headed boy then sees the blue Gumball.

"Oh hey there little buddy." He said in a friendly demeanor towards the cat. He then turns his head to Antonio who's also there.

"Well guess our breadwinner is also here. Thought you be toast by now Antonio". He laughs at his own joke. While Masumi just sighs out of annoyance of his puns.

"I'm pretty sure we would've been if it weren't for you guys." Antonio telling them this. Then the cloud girl looks down and sees Gumball still confused of what just happened. She taps his big head to gets his attention.

"Wha- How did you guys do that. That was amazing- and second how did you guys get here?."

"We just followed that huge explosion that was near us. We figured out you would be near it cause of your usual damage that use cause." She said in sarcasm knowing the toon cat's mischievousness.

"Oh uh thanks for saving then guys." Gumball being grateful of there assistance. Then the banana boy said to him.

"Actually she saved your life twice cause Penelope was going to kill you before she interrupted her." This shocks Gumball of what he just said.

"What THE WHAT. Penny was going to kill me-" But then a scream is heard from a distance. The four turned around and she thate Felicity was still with just her upper torso remaining. She crawls towards them while screaming like a banshee.

"YOU ROTTEN BRATS! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHILD! I'LL TARE ALL OFF YOU APART! INCLUDING YOU. YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE WILL BE A NEVER ENDING WORLD OF MISERY"!She screams but then a familair song is heard.

Danger is lurking around every turn

Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn

I know with some luck that I'll make it through

Got no other options, only one things to do

Then a bus slams into the Inculpable running her over. The bus stops the doors open to reveal a pissed off cactus girl holding a boomstick gun in her hands.

When Felicity tries to crawl from the tires of the bus to attack her. The cactus girl without even looking at the monster shoots the demented woman in the face. Instantly killing the rabid mother as she disintegrates into nothing.

"No...I... can't..be..killed...by...this.. delinquent." As fades into nothing.

Carmella looking at the three not noticing Gumball at angry after the crash. She walks to the three standing there. Grabs Antonino's shirts towards her face still furious. Holding the boomstick with it's barrel at Anton's chin.

"Okay where is the one who made me crashed my precious baby". Antonio now scared of her points to Gumball.

She then looks down and sees the blue cat trembling. Her angry face changes with a joyful one with stars in her eyes. She drops her weapon, starts to squee then she grabs the confused kitten and hugs him.

"EKK HE'S SO ADORABLE. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME HE WAS A KITTY" Continues to hug him. While Gumball is screaming in pain because she's part cactus as her pins are poking his skin.

"Um Carmella that's the one me and Joe were looking for." Carmella stops hugging Gumball and looks at him. Gumball being relived that she stopped hugging him.

"Wait he made me crashed my baby". She gives a stern look at the cat at first. But then goes back to a joyful look and goes back to hugging him much to Gumball's misery.

"Aww I can't stay mad at him. He's just so fluffy" Continuing to hug him but this time he manages to escape her grasp. He heavily breaths while trying to get the needles off his body. But then the cloud girl picks him up and starts to cuddle him and rubs her face on top of Gumball's head.

"You're right his face is really fluffy. I can't think why Penelope doesn't like him" She saids this while laughing. But Gumball manages to get loose of her grip then hits the ground with his face hitting the ground with a thud is heard.

Carmella then grabs a communicator out of her pocket.

" Look I'm going to inform the others that we found Gumball, Antonio you should head back to the headquarters for now but I do appreciate you helping him before those two arrived."

"I might as well". The toast boy said sheepishly.

Then Gumball remembered what Joey said to him earlier. He then turns to the Cloud girl.

"Masumi can I ask you something?"

"What is it"?

"Why did you save me back there even though Penelope was trying to kill me?".

"I think one of the reasons for that. Is because you remind me of my boyfriend". She answers the blue cat.

"Oh okay then. I very happy to hea- " he then remembered the last two words of the katana welding girls answer.

"WHAT THE WHAT" He screams into the air in shock of what she just said to him. With the four Insurgence members just look at the blue cat in confusion.


End file.
